


fall

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Ben&Ben, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, bang chan - Freeform, fall - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: So why don't we fall in love tonight?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 7





	fall

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how the tags work. I'll be using the tags I'm using at Tumblr. :))

Chan moves you closer to him, hugging you tightly. You can now breathe Chan’s scent. Stroking your hair while he hums makes you more sleepy. This is an unusual scene between you two. The first reason was you hate skinship. The second reason was you both didn’t have this kind of friendship. You grew up with Chan, you had a crush on him when you are a teenager. As you both are growing up you knew that your silly crush with your childhood friend won’t grow but it did. 

But when you breakdown this evening in front Chan. He immediately wrap you in a hug. You cried harder until there are no tears left. Exhausted, after hours of crying into Chan’s shirt and using it like a tissue, he suggested you to go to sleep. Saying “Sleep will make you feel better.” You agreed with Chan, also feeling sleepy even though your problems will still be there tomorrow morning. It is better to get rest and face it tomorrow though.

Chan got a glass of water and gave it to you. Seeing that you can’t sleep, he quietly slip in the bed and cuddle you. Now, it makes you feel safe and warm. Chan’s presence calmed you down. But you can’t help to notice the fast beating of Chan’s heart and also yours.


End file.
